The Sacred Chest
by InzanityFirez
Summary: An ancient chest with the power to conquer the three worlds has surfaced along with new villains and some familiar faces.  The fate of the worlds once again rest in the hands of the former Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and his motley team.


**My first YYH fic! YAY! XD Pairings will probably be along the lines of: Yusuke/Keiko. Kuwabara/Yukina. Kurama/Yomi. Hiei/Mukuro. Koenma/Botan. And then maybe vague random ones. Like Chu/Natsumi, Genkai/Toguro, stuff like that. XD Just so we're clear ahead of time and all that. Enjoy~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Smack_.

"Yusuke, you _pervert_!"

A male voice chuckled as Yusuke Urameshi grinned up at a furious-looking Keiko Yukimora from his spot on the ground. There was a bright red handprint on his cheek where she'd soundly smacked him. Even after all this time, her slaps were still impressive. "Jeez, Keiko, I just wondered what kind of thrills you high school girls are packing under those skirts of yours…by the way, the black lace is a nice look for you-"

_SMACK. _

"I'm going to class, don't you dare follow me. And you'd better not be late for your class either! Jerk." A flushed Keiko stormed off to leave a laughing Yusuke to rub his face gingerly with a broad grin.

"Love you too, Keiko!" Yusuke called after her, thoroughly amused and more than a little warmed. He'd missed this stuff more than he cared to admit.

"Hmph." was her only reply as she stormed out of sight.

A year had passed since Yusuke had returned from the Demon World after his defeat at the hands of Yomi, and defeat was a narrow word at that. By all accounts, it should have been a draw if not for the determination of Yomi to last at the sound of his son's cry. But Yusuke didn't care, he had two more years until his next shot at the whole shebang. Maybe then he'd take up his old man's mantle...or not. In the meantime, Enki had created a sort of unified peace that had been otherwise unheard of between the three main realms. A pretty sweet wrap-up to the tournament that would hopefully continue regardless of the next rulers, which was probably optimistic, but oh well. And yeah, things had been a little too quiet since his return but…he'd found his peace. He didn't need to be the Spirit Detective, or the high king of Demon World, he didn't need to be shoving his fist into a demon's face twenty-four-seven, he could now be contented to be himself: Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest punk who ever attended Sarayaski Junior High, and the current toughest punk at Akiyron High. The all-boy's school just next door to Keiko's, of course.

Kuwabara attended his magnet school-thanks in part to a serious constant ass-kicking by his big sister Shizuru, but Yusuke saw him regularly. And likewise kicked his ass regularly, it was practically tradition. Kurama had gone with Saito to a fancy school, he saw less of him but it all worked out and Kurama seemed happier now that he'd worked out a lot of his past baggage. Hiei was in Demon World and Yusuke had a few vague reports from Kurama that he was faring well. Yusuke visited Genkai frequently enough and she was as much of a tyrant as ever…and as for those of Spirit World? Well, he'd see them when his time came.

For now, he was content.

Yusuke rose with a chuckle as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. School was still a bitch, but he got by and had cut skipping class down to a day a week at most.

_Swish._

The trees rustled as Yusuke's pace slowed as kept his head forward and let his eyes slide back. There was someone there. "Hey, idiot in the trees, you're about as quiet as a fire alarm so why don't you just come on out?" he let his hands close lightly into fists as he turned to gaze around him.

There was no reply a moment when the rustle of leaves beside him caught his attention and he turned to face a robed figure with a hood pulled over his face.

"Right…the freak-convention is on the other side of town, I'd give you directions but I'm not really into playing dress-up…"

The hood revealed only a mouth which curved into a faint smile at those words. "That's very kind of you, but you see, I'm actually here to see you, Mr. Urameshi."

"Well don't I feel special. Thing is, I've got to get to class before my girlfriend gives me a black eye, so you'll excuse me if I can't stick around to chat." Yusuke started to move past the figure, but he froze as the robed man appeared before him with speed to rival even Hiei.

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I'm here to extend you an invitation." a pale hand slipped out from the sleeves of the robe to produce a gilded envelope and with a bow, he presented it to Yusuke. "On behalf of the NH Society…"

Yusuke had the envelope pushed into his hand before he could decline and as he looked back up, the robed figure was gone. Yusuke blinked in surprise before he let his gaze fall to the envelope in his hands with 'NHS' written in a cursive script across the front. The little envelope thrummed with a faint power that made his fingers tingle lightly.

"What the Hell…?"


End file.
